ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Tapion's Life
This is a fanfiction taking place''' Before''' Hirudegarn invaded Planet Konats. It is about Tapion's life, so enjoy... Tapion at age 3 was a strange Konatsian toddler, who always overeacted over the smallest things. There were no hints that he would be one of the 3 to save his planet, and nearly Earth... THIS IS..... HIS STORY! This story starts somewhere specific, a beautiful day on Planet Konats, Tapion was with his Grandpa at the time, in a toy store: Tapion: Oooooooo TOY! Grandpa: No Tapion thats WAY too expensive! Tapion: (Cries like a baby) Grandpa: Awww what did I just do! Grandpa: SHUTTUP AND YOU CAN BUY IT!!!! Tapion: YAY Grandpa: I swear...... He is the dumbest... ugh! (Note: It's not that often that a Grandfather insults his Grandson) Tapion: Thanks GRAND- Grandpa: Yeah Yeah no more talking! (Later At Preschool the next day) Tapion: Building Blockssss.. YAY BLOCKS! Mean Kid (About 5): Hey Tapion, I been playing Soccer, wanna see my skills? Tapion: Yesss... Mean Kid: (Kicks down Tapion's block tower) Mean Kid: GOAL!!! HAHA!! Tapion: (Cries like a toddler normally would) Mean Kid: Bye Tapi-loser! Tapion: MEANIE!!! (Punches the mean kid) Mean Kid: (Knocked Out) (Suddenly the Teacher walks in the room) Teacher: :-0 Tapion: Meanie is bye bye! Teacher: Tapion, I am calling your parents! Tapion: (Cries) (After School) Tapion's Dad: Unbelievable kid... Expelled from PRESCHOOL! Dad: Thats pretty stupid if you ask me! Tapion: :( Sorry! Dad: Im sorry you had to knock out another kid... What were you thinking! Tapion: He was meanie!!! Dad: Your only 3 1/2 Tapion how did you do something like that! Tapion: (Runs to his room) Dad: Yeah go to your room and think of what you did...! (In Tapion's room) Tapion: He meanie too! (1 year later) Tapion: Grandpa... Grandpa: Dammit! I spilled my beer! Grandpa: Good job Tapion! (Says with Sarcasm) Tapion: Life Sucks! Grandpa: Well too bad for you! Years later your gonna remember your STUPID past, and be intact with the stupid Present that your in! So good day to you! Tapion: ... (Unfourtanetley Grandpa was right. 11 years later Tapion's life got even more dull) (Tapion though had a little brother at age 2) Tapion's Mom: TAPION!!! YOU BETTER MAKE IT TO YOUR FIRST DAY OF HIGHSCHOOL!!! Tapion: I will.. Mom: Tell your brother goodbye! Tapion: Bye Minotia! Have a fun time laying on the couch all day! Minotia: Hehehe! Tapion: You lucky dog... Mom: TAPION LETS GO! Tapion: >:-) (Tapion picks up Minotia, and runs out the front door!) Tapion: Goodbye MISERABLE LIFE! Tapion: And hello COMBAT! (Tapion ran, ran, and ran until he came in sight of an abandoned house near the hills) Tapion: Here! We can live here! Minotia: WAAAAH!!!!! Tapion: C'mon this is perfect! We didn't HAVE to find a house like this! Minotia: MOMMY!!! Tapion: What is it you want?! Minotia: MOMMY!!!! Tapion: Besides "Mommy"? Minotia: DADDY!!!! Tapion: .... How about we take a look at this house ok? You won't ever see "Mommy" or "Daddy" again! Just Me! Minotia: *Sniff* *Sniff* Tapion: Good your calming down... (Tapion examines the house a bit... And realizes that it is perfect to live in) Tapion: Here Minotia there's a bed... You can rest there. (Minotia Crawls into bed and goes to bed) Tapion: Now I have to join the Konatsian military without Minotia knowing... Tapion: Uhhhh (Tapion Wakes up Minotia) Tapion: Come with me Minotia! Minotia: (Cries) Tapion: Hold the tears little buddy, your gonna be in the Konatsian military! Minotia: (Most Likley He is Thinking: WHAT THE HELL?!) (Tapion arrives at the Military base) Tapion: Hey Sir, I'd Like to join the military along with my brother! Military Man: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! You can't just come up to a great military leader and ask to join! For one you have to be eighteen! THAT KID LOOKS LIKE HE'S 2!!!! Tapion: He is.... I am 15 1/2. Military Man: Sorry little buddies but your not up for it... Wait 3 years an you'll be able to join but as for the baby, only 16 years! Pretty Quick huh? Tapion: We could do without the sarcasm sir! How would you like it if I beat you up? Military Man: BEAT ME UP!? WHAT A JOKE! Oh well if your that desperate lets GO! Tapion: (Sets down Minotia) (Tapion takes a stance) (Military Man runs toward Tapion) (Tapion jumps on top of him and strangles him to the ground) Tapion: I can finish you now! I beat you! Military Man: UNBELIEVEABLE! Tapion: Now can I join the military? Military Man: POSSIBLY! I'll just have to decide! You should be happy! I don't normally make this kind of acception! Tapion: Now can my brother join!? Military Man: Can he beat me in a fight? Tapion: Maybe! Military Man: Lets just see! Tapion: Minotia beat that guy up please! Minotia: .... Military Man: I'll take it easy on 'im! (Minotia punches him in the private part) Military Man: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Tapion: Yes! (Minotia runs through the guys legs an knocks him down!) Tapion: Now I could finish you AGAIN! Can he join now? Military Man: NO! Tapion: Do you want him and me to kick your butt again?! Military Man: OK FINE BOTH OF YOU CAN JOIN!!!! But the military force battles THOUSANDS OF EVIL CREATURES WE HAVE NO IDEA ARE UNTIL THEY ATTACK! Tapion: Yeah Yeah as long as their weaker than you, were fine... Military Man: YOU AND YOUR BROTHER WILL HAVE TO FILL OUT FORMS THOUGH!!! Tapion: Papers? Like a resume? Military Man: Sooorta just fill out these slips telling about YOU and why you wanna join and stuff like that.... (Tapion and Minotia (with help from Tapion) fill out the "Sign up" papers in order to join the military) Tapion: Cool.. What military activity can we participate in NOW?! Military Man: Well for this first week you can either go home, or scrub the bathrooms! Tapion: Lets go Minotia! Military Man: Wise Choice... (One Week later) Tapion: Minotia we have to go back to the military base! Minotia: ... (Tapion sprints toward the military base) Tapion: HELLO? Military Man: YOUR BACK! Here head right through the back door and salute the military leader! Then he'll tell you what to do from there! (Tapion an Minotia walk through the back door and gets in the line of military Konatsians) (Note: WD = Warden) WD: Now what have we here! A baby! DROP AND GIVE ME 20!!! Minotia: ? Tapion: Please sir he's only 2 and he can only say certain things... WD: And who might YOU be Mr. Overprotective! Tapion: My name is Tapion! And the "Baby" is my brother Minotia. WD: ARE YOU 2 LOW LIFES PLANNING TO JOIN THIS MILITARY! Tapion: Yes... Both of us! WD: I can understan YOU JOINING! BUT THAT BABY-- Tapion: Don't go blabbering about HIM! He beat up the guy in there! WD: The "GUY IN THERE" cries more often then he DOES! Tapion: 0__0 ouch Minotia: ..... (Minotia kicks the WD) Tapion: MINOTIA, WHAT THE- WD: HEY! KID DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 100! OR HOW 'BOUT I KICK YOU! Tapion: Hey! Don't talk to him he is only 2! WD: GET OUT OF HERE! BOTH OF YE! Tapion: Wait! WD: NO WAITING OR I SHOOT YE DOWN! Tapion: Minotia BEAT HIM UP! Minotia: ....... Wha......... Tapion: No Applesauce for a week if his nose isn't bleeding :-] Minotia: GRRRRRR! (Minotia jumps up and kicks the WD right in the NOSE) WD: (Gets out his Gun) Tapion: NO! WD: (Shoots Minotia) (The Bullet bounces off Minotia) Tapion: :-O WD: DO MY EYES DECIEVE ME! (WD kicks Minotia) Minotia: (Punches the WD to Near DEATH) WD: Gasp Wheeze Minotia: YAYA! MMS = Military Members MM = Military Member Military Members: (GASSSP) Tapion: Good show Minotia (claps) Minotia: .......... Tapion: Hey WD dude can we join NOW? WD: YES! Tapion: Wooooooooohoooooooo, HIGHFIVE Minotia! Minotia: ...... Tapion: -__- WD: Ok Men lets continue where we left off... Tapion and Minotia: ???? (WD Marches everyone towards a weird, dangerous looking area) WD: Now this is the "Obstacle Course" it is very dangerous, with weapons, high technology and many other dangerous obstacles, you will enter the "obstacle course unarmed, you will take down weapons with your bare hands, there is only 1 way to make it out... Through the exit at the END. No giving up, you must start in 10 seconds or you will be shot DOWN! The first 3 to make it out will learn the "Brave Cannon". 1......2.......3....... Tapion: Hey what is the "Brave Cannon"? MM 2: Its an enrgy sphere that can be thrown at the opponet with TREMENDOUS Power! Tapion: Ooooh... Minotia ya think you can make the course? Minotia: ...... Tapion: Its gonna be VERY hard MM 3: Oh you can Bet your life on that! Tapion and Minotia: (Gulp) WD: GO! (Very quickly Tapion rushes very fast) (Minotia climbs on Tapion's back) (Minotia and Tapion run into the first obstacle, a fiery pit) Tapion: Oh god! Were doomed! Minotia: .... Tapion: We have to JUMP!? MM2: DUH! (MM2 Jumps over) MM2: Yess! Tapion: I have to TRY! (Tapion jumps as FARRR as possible and just BARLEY makes it) Tapion: Hell YEA! Minotia: (Starts to cry) (The second obstacle is uncovered by Tapion, a tank blaster) Tapion: AHHH! ITS GONNA SHOOT US! Minotia: ?! (Many of the MM are shot) MM3: Hell with that THING! Tapion: Lets use the bullets it shoots out to our advantage Minotia! Minotia: ??? (The Tank shoots at Tapion) Tapion: MINOTIA RUN THE OTHER WAY!!!!! (The Tank aims for Tapion but ignores Minotia) Tapion: NOW MINOTIA YOU CAN DESTROY IT, ITS DISTRACTED!!!! (Tapion barley dodges the bullets that the Tank shoots out) Minotia: ??? How ??? Tapion: NO APPLESAUCE!!!! Minotia: RAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! (Minotia rams the tank, destroying it) Tapion: YES! LETS RUN! (Minotia gets back on Tapion's back and they run off to meet the next obstacle) (All the MM recover and run after Tapion and Minotia) (Tapion, Minotia and the MM meet the next obstacle, a powerful alien fighter) The fighters name is Roger Roger: To get to the next obstacle you need to face ME! ALL OF YOU! Tapion, And the MM: ??? Roger: heh heh... Weaklings.... Come at me! (The MM rush to attack but are quickly tossed aside) Roger: Next up is you... Heh heh! Tapion: Ohhh... :( Roger: PREPARE TO DIE!!! (Roger rushes towards Tapion with his fiery fist attack) (Tapion starts to run away FAST) (Minotia Jumps over Roger) Roger: ho ho ho! You both know how to cowar and dodge huh? I guess thats all I could expect from little pests like you. Tapion: Minotia! YOUR SAFE! Roger: I think I'll destroy all of you, with some Ki Blasts! Tapion: Whats a Ki blast? (Roger fires a barrage of Ki blasts at Tapion but not Minotia) Tapion: OWWW! (Tapion gets so many burns that he collapses) Minotia: O__O Roger: Ha! That takes care of him! (Minotia runs up to Roger crying his eyes out) Roger: Wha-? (Minotia farts fire at Roger's face) (Roger catches on fire, and dies) Minotia: ..... (Tapion recovers from his injuries and runs to Minotia) Tapion: You little ass! Now we have a wildfire on our hands. Minotia: (Starts to cry) To be continued... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by Nappa77 Category:Story invented by Nappa77 Category:Comedy Category:What If